


Too Dumb To Die

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi's reluctantly accepted that part of his job description is fending off romantic gestures. Levi/Petra
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 25





	Too Dumb To Die

Humanity's strongest soldier.

Power did weird things to people. Other people included.

Some had admiration for him, some narrowed their eyes competitively, and others latched on romantically.

How annoying.

But Levi never took anything personally. Initially, he'd flung around pots and pans in a fierce rage to kill any soft feelings in onlookers, but that took too long to clean up.

Now, in his years of experience, he didn't mind taking the softer approach and even pretend it was flattering, albeit leaving no doubt in the cadet's mind that it wasn't going to happen.

Petra Ral needed the treatment, he could see. Perhaps today would be the day.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Petra opened it, eagerly bounding towards him with some completed paperwork.

"Very good. Leave it on the desk."

"Thank you, Captain," she responded, trying to contain her trembles. "It is an honour to support you this way!"

Levi sighed. "An honour?" he responded wryly. "To do paperwork? As opposed to saving humanity on the fields?"

Petra went wide-eyed. "W-well, what I mean, Sir, is-"

Levi stood up and wandered around the desk. "Ral, would you save my life on the fields?"

"Of course, Sir!" Petra responded, hardly containing her excitement.

"Even if it meant giving up your own?" Levi continued to gently prod.

"Yes!" Petra said without hesitation.

Levi feigned surprise, staring at her.

Petra started to go red.

"Why, you're blushing," Levi said with a smirk. God, he felt dead inside. "You should know that romances don't last long in this line of work. You might even say they are cut short. And what will become of me, becoming distracted and left to mourn?" he said, chuckling.

Petra slapped him, hard. Levi hadn't even seen it coming.

Wide-eyed, he turned to look at her again.

Petra was furious. Then her expression turned to fear. "Please excuse me, Sir, I am running late for my errands," she mumbled, dashing out the door. 

Levi smiled faintly, rubbing his face.

She'd completely seen through him.

***

Later that evening, Levi wandered into the stables, finding Petra there. She looked terrified and distracted, scrubbing the same bit over and over again.

She tensed, becoming aware that someone was watching her. She slowly looked up, barely breathing upon seeing it was Levi.

"Stand up."

"Yes, Sir," she said weakly, immediately getting to her feet.

"I'm here to punish you," Levi said, stepping closer. 

"Yes, Sir, I-" Petra replied, freezing as Levi kissed her.

Once he pulled away, she stared at him, hardly believing what she'd seen.

He looked at her, silently communicating with puppy-dog eyes.

She blinked. "H-how many people have you kissed?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, insulted yet impressed that she would be so direct. "Practically none. None since I joined the corps."

Her expression softed, a bit guilty. "I... see."

She lifted her hand and ran it lightly through his hair. "Then, I'll enjoy these moments we have. With no regrets."

Levi was shocked at the familiar words - words which Erwin had said to him to cement his loyalty to the survey corps. His eyes misted over, and he gave a half-laugh. "You are amazing, Petra."

He looked around, suddenly abashed at the fact that all the horses were looking at them. "Perhaps you can help me with more paperwork, since you seem to like it so much."

She giggled. "I'd like that very much, Levi."

Levi looked pleased.


End file.
